warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Day the Ed Stood Still
"The Day the Ed Stood Still" is the 11st episode of Season 3 and the 74th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed wants to become a monster, so Edd and Eddy try to grant this wish by putting him in a monster costume as they believe it will attract customers. After getting the costume on him, Ed believes that he really is a monster and inevitably creates utter mayhem throughout the Cul-de-Sac. Edd and Eddy must now stop him before it is too late. Summary Ed disguises himself as a Godzilla like Monster and attacks the cul-de-sac. Plot Eddy's newest scam is a carnival, and to attract customers, he and Edd are playing some of the games. Eddy gets angry when he plays the "Whak-an-Ed" game, however, because Ed keeps moving around and making it impossible to hit him. Eddy yells at him, but Ed soon looks elsewhere. His short attention span is naturally drawn to a backdrop involving a monster, and ignoring Eddy he bursts out of the game and runs up to the backdrop. Thrusting his head through the monster part of it, he makes loud noises and claims to be a monster. Eddy is initially angry about Ed wrecking the backdrop, but Edd suggests that a "monster" would lure customers to the scam. Eddy, lured by the prospect of cash, readily agrees, and they set off to make a monster. The Eds then move to Edd's garage, where the inventor creates a monster suit for Ed. The final touch is the head; as soon as this is on, Edd goes inside to get a mirror so that Ed can look at himself, leaving Eddy alone with the "monster". As they wait for Edd to return, Ed's vision slowly turns red and his breathing becomes heavier as he imagines life as a monster. Soon enough, he screams that he is a monster and attacks Eddy before bursting out of the garage. When Edd returns to the garage, he sees that Ed has completely wrecked it. He tries to reprimand Eddy for not keeping better control of Ed, but Eddy complains about Ed's unstoppability. Edd is in the middle of worrying about Ed's overactive imagination when screams split the air. The screams are Jimmy's, and they're coming from the direction of the playground. Edd and Eddy quickly dart down to the playground only to find that Ed has totally destroyed it. Even worse, Jimmy is nowhere to be found. Soon enough, they hear the other kids calling out to Jimmy, having heard the screams. Edd wants to warn them about the monster, but Eddy stops him, as he's having too much fun. Edd and Eddy then exit the playground just in time to see Ed's tail slithering into the construction site. Inside the site, the kids are searching for Jimmy. They split up to search better, and Jonny and Plank find a box of Chunky Puffs. They sit down to eat, not noticing an odd, tentacle-like thing on the ground moving towards them. While Jonny is happily absorbed in the cereal, the tail starts to circle itself around him a couple of times. Ed's tail tightly constricts, snatching Jonny away. Jonny drops Plank involuntarily, and the monster leaves the scene. A short time later, a roar splits the air, scaring Rolf. Seconds after this, Nazz worriedly calls to Kevin and Rolf, fearful because she's just found Plank–without a Jonny. At that moment, a rain of drool falls down onto them. The trio look up and scream at what they see. They then proceed to take off running. Eddy watches the whole thing with Edd from inside a cement mixer and laughs maniacally. They then run up to Kevin's house, where he pounds on the door and screams about how the monster is after him. Inside the house, Kevin has barricaded the front door, and is unsympathetic, saying that it's every man for himself now. Eddy, still needing to satiate his greed for thrills, says that he has to see the looks on their faces and heads around back. It's lucky for him that he does, as within a minute, Ed shoves a tentacle through Kevin's front door and grabs the unlucky sucker. In the backyard, Eddy is furiously trying to open windows, all of which are locked, when Edd calmly walks over to the door and opens it. Rolf and Nazz run out screaming and slam into Edd and Eddy. The four lie in a pile on the ground just as the monster arrives. Ed stares down at his victims. Rolf and Nazz scream loudly, sure that they're done for, but Edd gets an idea. He reaches into Rolf's pocket and pulls out Gertrude. Ed stops and looks at the chicken, distracted. Edd proceeds to heave the barnyard fowl, and the monster takes the bait and goes after it. At Edd's beheest, the remaining four quickly flee into the treehouse. Below them, Ed runs around the tree. While Edd wants them to just ignore the monster, Rolf is still in the throes of panic, and he tries to throw Nazz down as a sacrifice. Edd quickly yells for them to stop, and says that the only thing to do is for one of them to give him a good talking-to. He volunteers to go, and for this receives a kiss from Nazz. Before Edd can descend the ladder, however, Ed begins slamming his head against the tree. The poorly-built Club Ed crumbles and falls to the ground. Slowly, the four poke up out of the wreckage. Suddenly, the jaws of Edzilla close around Rolf from underneath. Edzilla then proceeds to rumble out of the wreckage, dragging behind him the screaming body of Nazz. Edzilla then proceeds to take Nazz back to his lair, cover her in chewed-up Chunky Puffs, and stick her to the wall alongside the other kids and Gertrude. Edd and Eddy watch from outside, Eddy laughing and Edd upset about Ed's actions. Suddenly, Edzilla exits the house. Luckily, Edd has pulled a bush over to cover him and Eddy, and Edzilla is unable to see them. The monster then heads off to continue his rampage while Edd and Eddy sneak into the lair. Once the kids see them, they beg to be let down. Edd is perfectly willing to do this, but Eddy finally hits upon a way to score some money off of this venture: the kids come down at the price of fifty cents a pop. Edd is offended by Eddy's avarice, but Eddy sees it as nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, Edd blanches. Edzilla is right behind Eddy. Once Eddy notices the monster, he screams and hides behind Edd. Edzilla advances, but suddenly Edd steps forward and, much to Kevin's amazement, proceeds to give Edzilla a verbal thrashing. Being a monster, Edzilla isn't moved by pretty human speeches, however, and he roars, up until Sarah suddenly tears his mask off. At this, Ed instantly reverts to his normal goofy self. Soon, though, Sarah notices Jimmy stuck to the wall, and works hard at getting her friend off. She becomes stuck as well, and she calls to Ed. The kids all look around the room, just in time to see the door silently shut. Edzilla has left the building. When we next see them, Edd and Eddy are hiding under Eddy's bed. Edd is uneasy, but Eddy assures his friend that all will be well, as he always keeps a couple months of supplies under his bed. He then asks for a can opener, only to be greeted by "Can Opener Man". Ed then continues to pretend to be other fictitious creatures, such as "Tissue Head" and "Bed Buddy", along the way causing destruction and annoying his friends. Cast Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Errors Cultural References Notes Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes Category:Television episodes